megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dryuu
Welcome (Ver. 1.1) Hello, and welcome to the MMKB, the wiki all about Mega Man that you can edit. Please sign Operation Overhaul if you did not. Some things to know. *Avoid using words such as "you," "me" and "I." Instead of the word "you," the name Mega Man can be used or the words the player. *Keep personal opinions and comments out of articles. Post these on the appropriate discussion pages. *Check your grammar! Also, there is a space between a word and an open parenthesis. Example: ProtoMan (Blues) and not Proto Man (Blues). Its MegaMan.EXE not Megaman.EXE or MegaMan.exe. *Okay... If it has nothing to do with MMKB don't you dare make a red link. Do this: wikipedia:N|N *Never ever do .jpg file, do png. *Check out the MMKB:Standards and MMKB:FAQ pages for more information. --- Have a good time here...--Vzing 08:35, 23 September 2008 (UTC) hello Could you spare me some assistance on this? I'm drowning in a pile of bad links and missing images. =[ (phr33 sysop powers). I have a bone to pick with you! WHY did you delete the Fan Fiction section? If it was The Discovery of Model W, then you have issues! I was the one who put it there! 23:57, 5 March 2009 (UTC)Zack M. There are other fanfictions on this site, but why aren't they also in there instead of only those two? I asked myself that ever since I saw that section. I myself posted a fanfic there once, and that was before I saw the change. Either the admins revamped the other fanfictions to another section, or you deleted it to make way for your own. For your sake, I sincerely believe it was the former, and was trying to find a way to properly link them, although I had no such luck yet. The Fanstuff section is for the works of everyone, not just a specific individual. There are other places http://www.fanfiction.net for that. ````hi i was wondering why you always edited out my CFN-24 when this enemy doesn't show up in the third area of wilys castle. heres the thing, it only shows up in Burst Man's level. I've wrote (it seems) 3 times saying that only a replica of Burst Man's level is in the third wily stage but this enemy doesn't show up in this version and if you don't believe me you can check youtube.com. I made a template (sort of...) I made a Mega Man X5 template since I noticed that the it is in some sort of a mess with some related pages not being linked to the main article (the Dark Hold article is a notable example), but since I don't know how to save templates (yet), I think it's best that I leave the saving up to you (with the appropriate credits, of course). I went ahead and did it myself. http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Template:X5 --Kazuki88 23:58, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Ah, just clarify on what I'm supposed to do. Haven't been to this Wikia for some time now, and my editing is a bit rusty...Dryuu -- Kung naging busy ka noong ilang araw o linggo, mai-intindihan ko naman. (If you've been busy this past few days or weeks, I'll understand). I guess you're welcome to insert what I've made to any Megaman X articles.--Kazuki88 13:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Request hi would you fix the big spaces in this article? some random guy messed up everything in Edit:I already fix it thanks anyway